Prisionera
by Ninde.88
Summary: Una noche Hermione se encuentra sola mirando por la ventana, pero tendra una visita con la cual no se esperaba. HHr Song-fic. ¡¡Dejen Reviews!.


_Como el sol caliente,_

_Mi cuerpo se enciende,_

_Y se para el tiempo en cada momento que puedo verte,_

_Y daría todo por que te quedaras,_

_Cuando no te tengo, sin tu calor, yo me siento helada,_

_Eres mi delirio, eres mi condena_

_Vivo sentenciada a ser tu amante, tu prisionera…_

Por primera vez, se sentía sola en el mundo. Muchas veces, se paraba a pensar en todo lo que había vivido junto a _él_.

El. Extraña palabra. Últimamente incluso con decir su nombre se sonrojaba. ¿Porque? ¿Era su mejor amigo, no? Amigo… aquella palabra dolía.

Hermione miraba la ventana, como si en la noche oscura pudiera encontrar una solución a su interminable dilema.

Y allí estaba él. Aun siendo tarde, conocía perfectamente que a esas horas nocturnas y altas, se dedicaba a pasar largo tiempo solo sentado cerca de aquel lago.

¿Cuánto podría llegar a resistir? ¿Cuánto dolor podría llegar a soportar aquél que le

había robado incluso el alma? Si. Era cierto. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

_Prisionera, de tu amor de tantas dudas,_

_Prisionera, de tu piel, de tus locuras,_

_Prisionera, por querer besar tus labios,_

_Prisionera, voluntaria de este engaño._

Seguía siendo tarde, y el tiempo seguiría corriendo en el reloj, pero aquello no importaba. Solo deseaba que él volviera a sonreír. Habían pasado ya dos años desde aquel fatídico suceso en que él perdió lo más parecido a un padre que nunca tuvo. Estaban en séptimo y último curso, pero el nunca había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente desde aquella noche.

"_No te culpes, Harry por favor,…"_

"_Tranquila, no te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio…"_

Odiaba que la mintiera. ¡¡Era ella maldita sea!!

"_No te creo, ¿porque será?"_

"_No lo sé, a eso yo no te puedo responder…"_

"_Harry soy yo, tu mejor amiga…"_

"_¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? ¿Que estoy mal? Si quieres te lo digo…"_

Por dios, ya basta, no quería que sufriera mas, le daba igual como fuera, pero no podía verlo así. Parecía como si el tiempo le consumiera lentamente, como una vela indefensa a la inminente llama.

"_Has cambiado…"_

"_Siento oírte decir eso…"_

Y se levantó y se fue. _"Eres estupenda Hermione"_ se reprochó ella misma mentalmente. Tenía gracia, intentaba ayudarlo y le provocaba que el dolor le carcomiera aun más si era posible…

_En las noches tristes,_

_Cuando tú me faltas,_

_Para consolarme busco tu aroma sobre mi almohada,_

_Son interminables,_

_Las horas sin verte,_

_Solo me libero cuando me llamas y quieres verme,_

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y notó que el ya no se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago. Con tristeza, se dio lentamente la vuelta observando su solitario cuarto de premio anual situada en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo proporcionando magnificas vistas.

Se levanto y descorrió un poco los doseles de su cama, sentándose apoyando su espalda en el cabecero. Y ahí se quedo pensando nuevamente en él… ¿Cuándo no lo hacia?

Pero algo extraño la hizo que mirara hacia uno de los lados. La puerta del cuarto, se había abierto.

"_Harry…"_

Allí se encontraba él vistiendo una camisa negra y unos vaqueros grises, quitándola el aliento de golpe. Realmente había cambiado muchísimo en dos años. Muchas veces se acordaba de cuando le conoció siete años atrás _"se dicen pronto…" _pensó

Un niño delgado _"Hermione por dios, estaba esmirriado… ¡no es verdad! Bueno si un poco… ¡¡pero no más!!..." _de increíbles ojos verdes y mirada profunda, de pelo negro azabache con reflejos azules. Pero ahí no se encontraba aquel muchacho. Ahora se encontraba un joven alto, bastante bien formado por el quidditch, de fuertes brazos y espalda, poseyendo aquellos atrayentes ojos verdes y pelo negro de reflejos azulados, poseyendo su característica de rebelde indomable.

Recordó que aquel verano, incluso se asustó de haberlo visto tan cambiado_. "Un estironcillo no más" _le dijo él_. "¡¡Y un cuerno!!" _Harry Potter definitivamente se había vuelto uno de los solteros mas codiciados del colegio.

Ella había cambiado también, desarrollando su cuerpo perfectamente, pero siguiendo tan delgadita como siempre.

"_Tienes cintura de avispa, Hermione"_

Recordó que se lo había dicho una vez. Ella se sonrojó delante de él por primera vez.

Su pelo se había vuelto mas lacio, dejando a la vista unas ondulaciones perfectas, se le había afinado la cara y sus ojos por increíble que parezca, se tornaron dorados. Pero una pregunta la dejo sin lugar a más recuerdos o cavilaciones.

_Eres mi delirio,_

_Eres mi condena_

_Vivo sentenciada, a ser tu amante, _

_Tu prisionera…_

"_¿Que haces despierta?"_

"_No… no tenia sueño, además estoy desvelada y… ¿como sabias que estaba despierta?"_ dijo de pronto cayendo en la cuenta.

"_Por increíble que parezca, tenia la impresión de que no podías dormir… ¿extraño no?"_

"_Genial Hermione, muy bien, ahora también tiene que saber cuando puedes o no conciliar el sueño…"_

"_Ehm..."_

"_No importa, sé que sigues preocupada por mi, y tendrías que saber de más que no tienes que hacerlo…"_

El corazón. Sentía que se le había ido. Así que solo era eso. Considero seriamente la idea de irlo a buscar porque a esas alturas de la situación, ni si quiera lo sentía… tal vez si echaba un vistazo rápido debajo de la cama Harry no lo notaria…

"_Harry yo… lo siento si te has sentido incomodo…"_

"_¿Que te acabo de decir?"_

"_Eh… pues que…"_

"_Qué ni qué demonios, no importa…en serio"_

La situación se estaba volviendo incomoda. ¿Por qué? Ni si quiera ella lo sabia. Se produjo un silencio de ultratumba. De improvisto, avanzó y se sentó en la cama cerca de ella. El corazón de Hermione empezó a bombear aceleradamente _"¡si!, ¡esta aquí!"_.

"_Oye, quería hablar contigo…"_

Maldición, eso era malo…

"_No pongas esa cara, no es nada malo… bueno… según de donde se mire tal vez…"_

_Prisionera, de tu amor de tantas dudas,_

_Prisionera, de tu piel, de tus locuras,_

_Prisionera, por querer besar tus labios,_

_Prisionera, voluntaria de este engaño._

"_¿que te ocurre?"_

Por primera vez, le vio nervioso con ella. ¿Cómo lo notaba? Fácil. Jugaba nervioso con los botones de la camisa.

"_Te quería hablar de algo, pero no se como empezar…"_

"_Por el principio tal vez…"_

"_Últimamente estas graciosa, ¿sabes?"_

"_Perdón…"_

"_No, en serio…yo…"_

"_Vamos Harry, soy yo, tranquilo…"_

"_¡Pues por eso precisamente, eres tú, eres Hermione!"_

El asunto empezaba a descuadrarse. ¿¿Qué demonios le pasaba??

"_Vaya, siento ser Hermione…"_

"_Lo siento… no quería decir eso…"_

"_No, claro…"_

"_¿Oyes, me dejas intentar terminar o no?"_

Un suspiro exasperado salio de su garganta. Fue un acto reflejo. Pero le preocupaba. Lo que demonios fuera lo que le tenía así debía de ser importante…

"_El asunto es que… algo me tiene así…"_

"_Algo. "Tanta información no, por favor" Hum… ¿quidditch?_

Él se limito a negar con la cabeza.

"_¿Has discutido con Ron?"_

Negativo.

"_¿Los estudios?" "¿Harry? ¡Tonta!"._

Negación.

"_Jolines, ni que te hubieras enamorado Harry…"_

Estremecimiento. No… no podía ser… se había vuelto a poner nervioso.

"_¿Harry, te… te has enamorado?"_

"_Creo…creo que si."_

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta. La respiración se le volvió agitada. Lo había perdido. Se le había escapado y tan tonta fue de dejarlo marchar. Tenia ganas de llorar. Y realmente no pudo evitarlo. Sin que se diera cuenta el muchacho, una lagrima rebelde descendió por su mejilla lentamente y se obligo a voltear a otro lado limpiándola con la mano suavemente, aprovechando que el seguía mirando los botones de su camisa.

"_¿Te corresponde?" _no había podido evitarlo. Aminoro el tono de voz a medida que avanzaba la pregunta.

"_No lo sé"_

Se sentía como si la hubiera arrancado el alma. Se veía como una autómata, incapaz de sentir algo. Se quedo mirando a un punto fijo hasta que el rompió el silencio. Si no lo hubiera hecho él, estaba segura de que ella no hubiera podido.

"_Es que…"_

"_Habla con ella, no se… de verdad que no se decirte…"_

De repente se puso de pie y a andar de un lado para otro, gritando.

"_¡Es que lo intento, pero no puedo! ¡Me pone nervioso! ¡La miro y me sigue poniendo nervioso, la intento hablar y tres cuartas de lo mismo, y ya no se que hacer, me estoy volviendo loco, es mas, me esta volviendo loco, porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo, maldición! _

"…"

"_Lo peor es que no puedo ocultarlo mas, porque me carcome, y me he dado cuenta tarde, y si se va ya si que no quiero seguir, yo no seria nada sin ella, porque siempre ha estado conmigo, si no esta me desvivo, con ella no tengo reparo en hablar de nada, y ahora…"_

"_Harry será mejor que te marches, por favor…" cerró los ojos fuertemente mirando hacia otro lado._

"_Ahora mismo incluso quiere que me vaya de su cuarto…"_

Intento asimilar esas palabras que le había dicho en un soplido. No. No podía ser… ahora mismo en el único cuarto en el que estaba era en el de ella… Por favor, que no fuera una broma. No lo soportaría…

Harry se volvió a sentar en la cama de ella, cerca de ella, y mirando hacia otro lado la dijo:

"_Desde siempre. Me di cuenta tarde. Siento decirte esto ahora pero me carcomía demasiado… no quiero perderte Hermione, solo te lo voy a decir una vez y después si quieres me iré, pero no soportaría que te alejaras de mi lado…"_

"_¡Dile que lo quieres, que lo necesitas, que sueñas, que piensas, que hablas, que imaginas con él, vamos hazlo!_

"_Te quiero, Hermione"._

_Prisionera, de tu amor de tantas dudas,_

_Prisionera, de tu piel, de tus locuras,_

_Prisionera, por querer besar tus labios,_

_Prisionera, voluntaria de este engaño._

Acto seguido la habitación se torno en silencio y Harry la miro a los ojos. Y sin proponérselo se fue acercando a ella. En ese momento se quedo en blanco. No pensaba, ya solo veía a Hermione. Aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida, morir por eso merecía la pena. Vio que ella cerraba los ojos y el hizo lo mismo, y sin esperar, hicieron contacto. Hermione por su parte, no podía ni siquiera reaccionar. Harry sin poder remediarlo puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella, atreviéndose a profundizar más el beso. Hermione se sentía en el cielo.

"_¿Como alguien que nunca ha besado así puede hacerlo tan bien?"_

No quería parar, es mas no quería parar, pero si el no lo hacia ella ni siquiera se atrevería a pensarlo, y maldiciéndose por pensar eso, Harry se fue separando lentamente de ella. Se volvió a sentir terriblemente sola y el pecho le gritaba que él volviera.

"_Lo… lo siento, será mejor que me marche"_

La sonrió tristemente, y se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rozar el picaporte, sintió como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda.

"_Por favor…por favor no te vayas…"_

"_Hermio…"_

"_Por favor, no me dejes sola ni aquí ni en ningún sitio, no quiero estar así, ni ahora ni nunca, yo solo quiero estar contigo…por favor, quédate conmigo. Harry… te quiero"._

El muchacho se había quedado como clavado en el sitio. No reaccionaba bien lo que le acababa de decir aquella persona por la que el corazón le había vuelvo a latir.

Se dio lentamente la vuelta y levanto la barbilla a la joven que ahora lloraba. Con el nudillo de su dedo índice le quito las lágrimas que caían lentamente por las mejillas ahora sonrosadas de ella.

Y la besó. La beso como si aquella fuera la última vez que pudiera verla, y Hermione incremento la necesidad de él a la suya propia. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la guió hasta la cama abrazándola por la cintura y alzándola, depositando su cuerpo delgado sobre ella. La siguió besando con locura mientras que el ambiente se iba elevando.

Y ella sin aguantar mas, le quito la camisa y le acaricio el torso con la yema de los dedos suavemente mientras él la besaba. Notó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de él. Ja. Le había encontrado cosquillas, al notar que el había profundizado mas el beso. Ahora fue el quien le quito el camisón escotado blanco perlado a ella. Se quedo maravillado con el cuerpo que la joven tenia, de cintura plana y caderinas perfectas y pecho formado.

El muchacho sonrió picaramente y la besó de nuevo, después en la mejilla, siguiendo el recorrido por el cuello y la parte de debajo de la oreja de ella. Ella arqueo la espalda cuando llegó a ese punto. Le clavo las uñas en la espalda de él. La había encontrado cosquillas ahora él a ella.

A medida que se descubrían mutuamente, el ambiente se caldeaba aun más, sonando con respiraciones entrecortadas y susurros que nunca se encontraban. Cuando llegaron a un punto en el que no había retorno él la susurro al oído.

"_¿Te quiero… no haría nada que te hiciera daño, lo sabes verdad?"_

"_Mejor que nadie" le contesto sonriéndole._

"_Gracias, por todo… Hermione, por todo…"_

"_Te quiero…"_

Aquella noche nunca la olvidarían los dos, porque se encontraron plenamente dos personas, dos amigos, dos almas gemelas y dos personas que se querían por encima de todo.

Cuando todo pasó, al rato ya se estaban quedando dormidos. Harry la tenia abrazada por la cintura con un brazo y la otra mano acariciándole un brazo y ella reposando su cabeza encima del pecho de él, y el otro brazo le pasaba el pecho terminando en su cuello, acariciándole el pelo. Cuando Hermione noto que se le cerraban los ojos le susurró.

"_Me tienes prisionera…"_

N/A: Bueno, este es el primer song-fic que hago y me encanta como ha quedado. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho con su lectura. Estoy pensando en hacer una historia en condiciones de esta pareja que me encanta. Bueno, sin más tardanza les pido que me dejen reviews, para ver los fallos que he cometido y que me los dijeran, jejeje. Muchas gracias a todos, y siguiendo la tradición: ¡¡Dejen Reviews!!

Atte: Night Elven Assassin


End file.
